


First Heat

by DarthBaker23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Paranormal, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Shifter, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, last jedi - Freeform, rely smut, weres, wof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthBaker23/pseuds/DarthBaker23
Summary: Rey is a newly turned wolf shifter. A human most of the time who occasionally turns into a wolf. Her only problems is figuring this shifter thing out on her own. She doesn’t know any shifters, not even the one who turned her. Just when she thinks she’s got the hang of turning furry, she goes into heat. Except she has no idea what is happening to her. Luckily fate brings what, or who, she needs desperately to her door. This is a short Reylo story with sexual content intended for mature audiences only.





	1. Chapter 1

First Heat  
by DarthBaker23!

Chapter 1

“What now?” Rey groaned as she awoke from a fitful sleep. She turned over to look at the clock. 6:00 a.m. Turning on the bedside lamp, she found herself drenched in sweat. Her body, yet again was experiencing new sensations. These last three months had been a living hell for her.

It all started when she was bit by a wolf during a camping trip. The bite itself wasn’t that bad, but it was the infection after that almost killed her. She literally almost died. She went to the emergency room where she was given a shot and prescribed the necessary antibiotics. But the bite got infected anyway and she had an insane fever, which landed her back in the emergency room. After a week in the hospital when she finally came around, she felt better than ever. She was sent home with a clean bill of health.

Not long after that, she began feeling these new sensations. Sensations of raw energy, power and even aggression. Rey was normally a pretty reserved, but she found herself snapping at friends, Finn and Poe, on occasion. These new feelings came and went, but on one particular morning these new feelings felt so strong that she decided to stay home. On this day, her life would never be the same after. Rey experienced her very first shift.

A searing heat, not unlike the fever after her bite, had come over her suddenly. She ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet fearing she would loose her breakfast. Instead of vomiting she passed out. She didn’t know how long she laid unconscious on the bathroom floor. When she woke, she was no longer Rey. She looked in the full length mirror on her bathroom door to see a white wolf. She stared at the mirror in shock, not believe what she was seeing. Suddenly, the feelings of energy and power she was previously experiencing made sense. This wolf needed out. She needed to run, to hunt. As unbelievable as this was for her, the living proof was right in front of her. She was the living proof that this was actually happening. She was still herself inside the wolf, but with heightened senses and a certain need to be outside running in the forest.

That day, she had to stay inside until she could summon the strength to change back into herself. When she finally did, she drove as fast as she could to the nearest state park. In the most secluded woods she could find, she was able to shift again. There, her wolf was set free and she experienced unbridled joy in her wolf form for perhaps the first time ever. Rey had always been reserved, but her wolf seemed to bring out something more in her. She thought that perhaps this wolf inside her wouldn’t be all that bad.

Over the next three months, Rey discovered new feelings, sensations and things about herself. She was always more hyper aware of her surroundings now. Perhaps it was her wolf’s survival instincts. She had a heightened sense of smell and she could get vibes off of people. Based on their smell, heartbeat and something else she couldn’t put her finger on, she was usually able to accurately judge a person's character. It was like a sixth sense.

Though the hardest part was not having anyone to talk to about her wolf. Rey had grown up in foster care, sh she was used to being alone. She trusted no one fully. She learned to always be on guard. Being independent could be difficult at times, but Rey had never felt more alone now that she was a wolf. If anything, it caused her to become even more distant from the small group of friends she had. She had friends, but not a best friend that she could fully trust enough to share this with. It was hard figuring this shifter thing on her own. If only she knew a shifter who could help her. Were others out there like her? How could she find them? It would have been so much easier if someone could have told her “You need to shift at least once every two weeks to say sane,” or that “Your eyes may change colors if you get too angry.” Instead, she had figured these things out on her own.

Right now would be another great example as to why having another shifter around could come in handy. Just when she thought she had this wolf thing almost figured out, a new onslaught of feelings emerged. But this feeling was different. Arousal. Not just normal arousal, but horny, aching, dripping wet arousal. She felt the beginnings of it yesterday but it was subtle so she brushed it off. By the time she went to bed that night she felt a steady humming in between her legs. She tried to ignore it by sleeping but she tossed and turned all night. She had never experienced this before without stimulation. When she woke this morning it had grown even worse. 

Now, she paced back and forth in her room wondering what this could mean. What is going on? Is this a wolf thing?An idea popped into her head. Letting her wolf out for a run always made her feel better. Maybe this was a new way her wolf was telling her that she needed to shift. Feeling even more confident in her solution she slipped on some yoga pants and a hoodie and quickly slipped out of her apartment. Sweat dripped down her brow and hairs bristled on the back of her neck. To say she was on edge was an understatement. She walked as fast as she could down the hallway to the stairs. She jogged down the stairs to the first floor and then entered the hallway leading to the exit.

When she entered the hallway her feet stuttered and she almost tripped. A scent had brought her to halt. She looked around sniffing with her nose looking for the source of the smell. Something smelled amazing, but she had no idea what it was. She knew she had a much stronger sense of smell, but she had never smelled something this amazing. She felt compelled to follow the scent, but her arousal reminded her that she needed to shift. She wasn’t safe here. She felt as if her wolf might force the issue. Her wolf was pleading with her, but she wasn’t sure what she wanted. Rushing to her car, she jumped in and sped as fast as she could to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns that her wolf has needs.

Chapter 2

After a three hour long run in her wolf form, Rey felt exponentially better. She grabbed her spare duffel that she kept in her car and showered at a nearby campsite. Feeling clean and fresh she hopped back into her car and headed home. Not long after, she hit rush hour traffic and her car was at a stand still on the interstate. Eyes drifting shut she hummed to the song on the radio. Her gut twinged and a familiar feeling began to blossom. Oh no, not again! The arousal was coming back. It hadn’t worked! She could tell already it would be stronger based on how fast it was building. Clearly, her run in the woods was only a temporary relief. She started tapping her steering wheel praying that the traffic would let up so she could hurry home. If only she had a boyfriend, she could call him over and take care of her, ahem, issue. Unfortunately, she did not have a boyfriend at the time and she was way too shy to casually sleep with someone, much less ask them. At least in the privacy of her apartment she could take matters into her own hands.

By the time she pulled into her parking spot her need was almost unbearable. Passing a random guy she blushed at the thought of asking a stranger to sleep with her, but her need was so great she had to consider it. She rushed through the apartment building double doors leading to the staircase. That alluring smell was there again but stronger this time. She tried to figure out what her wolf was telling her. Leaning against the wall, she slowly made her way to the staircase trying to steady herself and figure out where the smell was coming from. Her arousal combined with the deliciouse smell was causing her to dizzy. A group of guys were walking form the opposite direction from, what looked like, playing basketball. They were talking animatedly among themselves when their attention focused on her, which was unusual because she didn’t usually get much attention from guys. The lovely smell was strong and she instinctively knew the smell was coming from one of the men.

A man pushed out from behind the other guys and stared at her with a look of shock. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. He was maybe 6’3 with a lean, muscular build. A firm jaw accentuated his broad shoulders and narrow hips. His gym shorts hung low around his hips and she found herself unable to look away. With shaggy black messy hair he had deep brown eyes that were now intensely set on her. He was hot, yes, but there was something else about him that drew her to him. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Could the delicious smell perhaps be coming from him? It had to be. She realized they had all been standing there in the hallway awkwardly without a single word. She desperately wanted to talk to this guy, but she had other needs she had to attend. If she spoke to him now, she might just throw herself at him. She would most certainly die from embarrassment. Maybe when everything settled down, she could seek him out by following his scent. There’s no way she could ever forget it.

Without a word, she faced away from them and quickly headed for the stairs. She made quick work of getting to her apartment and locking the door securely behind her. She was heaving upon making it to her bedroom. Stripping her clothes off she flopped down on the bed naked, her hand immediately reaching down to cup herself in between her legs. She gasped in surprise at how wet she was. Moisture had spread outside of her lips which seemed impossible. Delicately she spread herself and lightly traced her folds. Everything was so sensitive, her need becoming almost painful. Rey thought maybe if she could just make herself come it would alleviate her need. Delving deeper she sought out her clit. Upon finding it she hissed and pulled back. It was too sensitive to touch directly. She rubbed around it but she needed more. She craved something insider her. What was happening to her? Her eyes drifted closed as her finger wondered lower. She imagined the guy from the hallway pumping in and out of her as she barely pushed two fingers inside her. Overwhelmed by the barest thought of him combined with her fingers, she climaxed violently, convulsing. Her core clenched like a fist, continuously seeking something it was missing.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, her climax died down. She struggled to catch her breath and flopped her hands above her head on the pillows. Rey knew she should feel satiated and fall right to sleep. Instead, she felt deeply unsatisfied. Minutes later, her arousal spiked back up again, but even worse this time. It was like her body was punishing her for denying herself. She needed a man, now. Rolling over she buried her face in her pillow and moaned loudly in arousal and pain. That’s when she heard banging on her door. What the…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her wolf gets what she wants.

Chapter 3

Three loud bangs came from her front door, momentarily distracting her from her predicament. She jerked her head up looking at her surroundings. She was completely naked and her bed was a disarrayed mess. She threw on some sleeping shorts, a tank top and a cotton zip-up hoodie. She zipped it up and made her way to the door. As she reached the door her lower belly clenched again with arousal and she doubled over in pain. Taking slow, deep breaths she pushed the pain away and straightened herself. She braced her right hand against the wall by the door and turned the door knob with her left hand.

When she opened the door, her first reaction was shock. The hot guy from the hallway stood before her breathing heavily with both hands braced on either side of the doorframe. He was hot as hell with wet hair, looking like he had just gotten out of the shower. She noticed he was barefoot. Odd. He had on sweatpants and a tight t-shirt that showed off his muscular chest. His scent hit her nostrils and her wolf howled for him. She whimpered and closed her eyes trying to regain control of herself. Rey wasn’t sure what was happening to her, but her wolf wanted this man.

“I’m Ben.” he spoke in a gravelly voice, his heated gaze never leaving hers.

“I’m Rey.” she uttered back, not knowing what to do next. Should she ask this stranger inside? Her wolf screamed ‘Yes!’ but she was uncertain. She had never done this before. 

“You must be in agony.” he spoke matter of factly. He had a slight Russian accent that was downright sexy.

“I...uh...what?” Rey was dumbfounded. How could he tell? Was it that obvious? She was currently clenching her legs together tightly. She barely resisted the urge to climb him like a tree.

“Rey, it’s okay. I know you need me.” His brown eyes darkened turning a almost black.

Rey whimpered at his words, her body slightly swaying toward his. She swallowed audibly before replying. “How do you know?”

“Because I need you too,” he said, releasing his hands on the door frame and taking a slow step inside her apartment toward her. Rey took a step back giving him space.

“You do?” she asked with surprise in her voice.

He chuckled taking another step closer. “Yes, and based on the pain I’m in, your pain must be even worse.” Her back hit the wall and she had nowhere else to go.

“I don’t know what you mean. I mean…” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to regain her composure. Another spike of arousal her her in her lower abdomen. His scent only made her more mad with desire for him. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

Ben was standing right in front of her now, looking down on her. His brows furrowed with confusion. “What do you mean ‘you don’t know what’s happening’?” He waited for her reply.

“I mean I don’t know what’s happening to me.” Rey said ashamed. She looked down flushing even more red than she already was.

His fingers touched her chin and guided her gaze back to his. Understanding settled over his face. “It’s your heat. Have you not had one before?” She shook her head to tell him she had not. “Okay, but you know what to expect right?”

“How could I know that?” she questioned him.

“Others told you what to expect and what you need to do. Right?” he asked.

“What others?” she asked dumbfounded.

“You mean…” a look of shock washed over him. “You mean you’ve never met another wolf before? No one? Not even the one that changed you?”

“No.” she mumbled. Helplessness washed over her and tears rimmed her eyes. “I’ve been like this for over three months.” Two large hands cupped her face.

“God, Rey, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe you’ve been going through this all alone. What asshole did this to you and left you alone to deal with this by yourself? I should kill who ever it is.”

“You’re like me?” she asked with a spark of hope in her voice. Maybe she wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. She could easily see herself falling for Ben. Even though she had just met him, she had a feeling they were destined for each other.

“Yes, I’m a wolf like you honey. And I’m here now, so you won’t have to go through this alone anymore.” He sighed deeply out of compassion for her.

His forehead rested against hers reminding her of the sizzling heat between them. She whimpered again as her need for him kicked it up a notch. He groaned in return. His head tilted in and his lips brushed hers. Her pain blossomed into pleasure and a damn burst in her. She reached up and kissed him back, pressing firmly against his lips. Reaching up she ran her fingers in his still damp hair, all while deepening the kiss. He opened her lips with his and she didn’t hesitate to sweep her tongue into his mouth. This time he groaned in response. Behind him he closed the door with his foot and pressed his body closer to hers. She felt his entire body pressing against her, his erection impossible to miss. She gasped and pressed her hips against his erection harder.

Ben pulled back and gasped for air. “Before we go any further, there are some things you should know. First, you’re a shifter. I’m guessing you figured that part out already.” He smiled down at her.

“Yeah, hard to miss.” she agreed as she caught her breath as well. He gave her another quick kiss on the lips before pulling back again.

“Second, you’re in heat. It happens to fertile females every two or three years. When in heat, you need unprotected sex to satisfy your body’s urges. It is highly ill-advised to go without sex during a heat cycle. It’s basically like torturing yourself. It usually lasts about a week.”

He moved in for another kiss swiping his tongue inside her mouth. She willingly accepted him and deepened the kiss. Her hands wrapped around his back pulling him down and closer to her. They were practically making love with their mouths. She pulled back first this time.

“And I’m guessing the heat affects males too?” she asked him.

“Yes and no. Yes, they can smell your heat and they will want to fuck you.” She blushed at his choice of words. “But they won’t be in pain if they don’t get sex. Your scent makes them horny, but as soon as you’re far enough away their desire goes away, unlike yours. Your desire will only get worse until you have someone’s cock inside you.”

“But what about you? You said you were in pain too.” she asked inquisitively.

“There is one exception when the males feel what the females feel.” He pulled further away and stared pointedly at her. “We are mates.” A pause passed between them.  
“What do you mean?” She couldn’t quite believe what he was saying. Did that mean what she thought it meant?

“You feel it, I know you do. This thing between us. Your scent calls out to me just like mine does to you. The moment I saw you in the hallway I knew you were mine. Then, I scented your heat and it took everything I had in me not to ravage you in that hallway. Luckily, none of my friends there were shifters, otherwise I probably would have. I could see that you were scared and I was sweaty. So I went inside my friend’s apartment and showered. I was just getting out of the shower when I felt you orgasm. That only made your, our, desire worsen. I threw on my clothes and followed your scent all the way here.” That explained why he was barefoot. He just couldn’t help himself and he had to come to her right away.

“We’re mates?” She couldn’t quite believe it.

“Yes. We are meant to be together. Our bonding process has already started. When we make love, we will be fully bonded. It’s like a shifters version of human soulmates.” He stared at her trying to gauge her reaction. Her brow furrowed and he could tell she was thinking.

“This is all so new to me. It’s a lot to take in. But I knew when I saw you that you were someone special to me. My wolf won’t let me leave you and I trust her. And I need you now more than anything I’ve ever needed. Will you stay with me?” Rey looked up at him pleadingly.

“Honey, nothing could make me leave you right now.” He leaned in and began kissing her again. He pushed his erection into her belly. She automatically lifted her left leg to wrap around his hip, pulling him closer. His lips drifted down to her jaw and then dropped to her neck. His hand gripped her thigh and pulled her closer to his erection. She moaned even louder.

“Ben, please, I need you.”

Gripping her ass he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her room and stood her at the foot of the bed. His lips returned to her throat leaving searing wet paths down her neck. As he reached her collarbone, his hand slowly unzipped her hoodie. She shrugged it off and his hands reached for her breasts. His mouth trailed a hot path down her right breast dragging her tank top down exposing her nipples. Rey gasped when his tongue made contact with her nipple. Tingles spread throughout her body. His tongue circled her nipple then sucked hard while his other hand squeezed and massaged the other breast. He switched sides and mouthed her other nipple. Meanwhile, she was attempting to lift his shirt to expose his torso. Her fingers traced over his abs. His body was perfection she decided. She pulled his shirt over his head and quickly reached for his sweats. When she jerked them down, his huge cock sprang fee.

“Oh God, Ben. I need you to fuck me. Now. Please.” The more she needed him, the dirtier her mouth got. Miraculously, she wasn’t feeling very shy anymore.  
Ben released her nipple and yanked her tank top off followed by her tiny shorts.  
“You are so fucking beautiful Rey. You’re perfect.” He completely removed his sweatpants and took her hand. He guided her to the bed. She laid down and he crawled on top of her.

“I know you need release and the only way for you to fully get that is to have my cock buried deep inside you. But first, I need to taste you. This will be our first time, our bonding, and I want it to be good for you.” He didn’t waste anytime lowering himself to her mound. She started to protest until she felt his nose brushing her pussy open. She automatically opened her legs and he rested his shoulders in between.

“Oh my God, you are so wet. I have never seen anything so sexy.” His tongue dipped in to taste her and they both moaned. “And you taste so fucking incredible.” His tongue dipped back and forth in her hole and back up to circle around her clit. He did this several times knowing how sensitive she was. Her breathing became heavier as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. His tongue felt exquisite, but she was past the point of arousal. She needed release. He then wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently while two fingers entered her. The sensation felt amazing. Then, his fingers angled up and he sucked harder on her clit, making her climax. She screamed his name as her core clenched around his fingers. He continued pumping his fingers until she begged him to stop. Slowing down he gently released her and kissed his way back up to her mouth.

As amazing as that felt, she knew none of that mattered because her body needed his cock to be satiated. The arousal would strike back up at any moment. As if on cue, she gasped with renewed arousal.

“Rey.” He growled, feeling the sensation too. He kissed her with his wet face and she didn’t mind at all. He pulled back gasping. “I’m gonna fuck you now. I’ll try to be gentle, but I’m barely holding on here.”

“You don’t need to be gentle. Take me Ben. Now.”

Ben sat up and lifted her to straddle his lap. She didn’t hesitate and reached down grabbing his cock and guiding it to her entrance. With the tip nestled at her opening she sank down on him without hesitation. She couldn’t even stop to process how good it felt. Her body was demanding more of the incredible friction. She raised herself up and slammed down on him again. He growled loudly. She continued with this demanding rhythm. His cock felt amazing and she couldn’t get enough of it. She was whimpering on each downward thrust. 

Ben gripped her hips hard and helped her ride him. “Yes, Rey, fuck! Ride me, ride me!”

She groaned even louder after he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Unexpectedly, she exploded, climaxing like nothing she had ever felt before. Her vision blurred and she came and came and came. She was faintly aware of herself screaming but she definitely heard Ben moaning loudly. He was coming too. She could feel his cum pumping into her. The climax lasted longer than humanly possible. But then again, they weren’t exactly human. Ben shifted her down on the bed with him on top of her. He slammed insider her over and over again. It kicked her climax even higher as she saw stars.

“Yes, that’s it baby. Take it. Feel it. You love my cock pumping in and out of you don’t you? Oh Rey, your pussy is so wet and tight for me. I can’t take it, I can’t take it. I have to claim you.”

She didn’t know what Ben meant by that until his fangs elongated and his eyes started to glow. He struck at the crook of her neck while he continued to pump into her. A sharp pain was followed by immediate bliss. His warmth spread throughout her body. He growled as he sucked her neck. His bite brought them closer. She could suddenly sense his pleasure which prolonger their orgasms. They were feeding off each other’s climax. He slammed into her one last time and shuddered as the last of his release entered her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey claims Ben

Chapter 4

After several minutes, he released her and their bodies collapsed on the bed. He gently pulled out of her and rolled to his side. He pulled her limp body into the crook of his shoulder. Ben stared down at her like she was the most amazing creature there was. Rey could barely keep her eyes open.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “for everything. That was amazing.”

He chuckled. “Thank you? Honey, I’m the one that should be thanking you. I’m so happy that fate brought us together.”

“Mmm. Me too.” she murmured drifting off to sleep.

“I hate to tell you this honey, but your heat will probably come back soon. You can nap in between rounds though. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Really?” she couldn’t believe she would be doing this for the next several days. “I don’t think I have the energy.”

“Don’t worry about that. Your heat will give you the energy...and me too. Because we are mates we are connected now.” She smiled and reached up to touch where he had bit her. It was already healing.

“Am I supposed to bite you too?”

“Only if you want to bite me.” he answered.

“Would you like me to bite you?”

“Fuck yeah. I think it would be the hottest thing ever being marked by you” he answered honestly.

“Well then…” she drifted off as she picked up his hand and started kissing his fingers tips. His eyes drifted closed as her wet mouth wondered down his wrist, arm and torso. She wrapped her tongue around his nipple and he squirmed beneath her. Giggling, she lifted her body above his and continued kissing down his stomach. Her nails lightly scratched along his thighs eliciting more moaning from him. Finally, she reached his huge erection and stopped to admire his length and girth. She used her nose to lightly brush along his length, causing him to shudder. She gently wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and slowly sunk her mouth down onto him. He cursed and his hands immediately went to her hair. She pulled back and used her tongue to flick the tip before sinking back down again. She started slow and slowly increased her strokes until she found just the right rhythm to make him moan uncontrollably.

“Rey that feels so fucking good.” She set a steady rhythm and worked his cock with her hand and mouth. His cock was soaked and slippery from her mouth and his precome. “Rey, you’re gonna make me come.” he shuddered. She sucked harder and worked her hand faster as he got closer. When she tasted the hint of his cum, she knew he was there. She released him from her mouth with a pop and continued pumping him hard with her slippery hand. Her fangs elongated and she struck his inner thigh. Surprised, he yelped from the bite and then immediately moaned loudly as cum pumped out of his cock like a fountain. Her bite spurred his orgasm on while her hand pumped his cock relentlessly. When his moans settled, she slowed her pumping hand and release her bite.

Rey released him with a gasp, blood coating her lips as he stared at her in awe. She was intoxicated by him and didn’t know how good it would feel to claim him. Rey couldn’t believe the way she was behaving, but she didn’t care.

“You’re amazing.” he uttered as he lay exhausted on his back. She climbed up and straddled him. “Give me a second to catch my breath.” he told her, but she was all ready to go. Sucking him had turned her on big time. She reached down and found her clit with her fingers. She rubbed circles around it eliciting a moan from her. If what he said was true, then her arousal would prompt his arousal.

Just like that, he moaned and his cock grew hard again. She smiled to herself, revelling in her ability to affect him like this. She reached for his cock, but he stopped her before she could get to it.

“My turn.” He grinned. He flipped her off him and turned her over on her hands and knees. Facing the headboard she grew even wetter in anticipation. Ben positioned himself behind her and spread her legs wider. His hands trailed a searing path from the center of her back down to her ass. Her squeezed a cheek in each hand firmly before trailing his hand down to her clit. When he made contact with her clit, she whimpered and pusher her ass back against him.

“Ooooh yeah, you’re so ready for me aren’t you? Tell me. Tell me what you want.” he spoke in her ear causing goosebumps along her neck.

“I want you to take me from behind. Fuck me hard. I need it.” She moaned almost unintelligible, but he heard her anyway. He quickly leaned back up positioned his cock at her entrance.

“You ready baby?” he asked one last time.

“Yessss.” she hissed. At the sound of her voice he slammed into her. She cried out feeling his cock deeper from this angle. He pulled back out until just the tip was barely inside.

“Okay baby?” he asked just to be sure she was okay. But she needed him to move now. She thrust back against him forcing him back inside her. He got the point and began slamming insider her repeatedly, their flesh slapping together. One of his hands reached up to massage her breast while his other hand found her clit. His finger reached down to gather their moisture where they were connected and brought it back up to her clit. The sensation was amazing causing her to moan. Driving her even more wild, his fingers stroked directly over her clit.

“Ben, fuck!” she cried. He could tell she was close. The hand on her breast moved to wrap around her waist and pulled her up so she was just on her knees. He rolled his hips from behind hitting just the right spot, while he grabbed her hair and brought her head back. He nestled his face in the crook of her neck and whispered in her ear. “That’s it love. Work yourself on my cock. Take all of it. I’m not going anywhere.” His tongue dipped in her ear then bit down on her earlobe.

Her world shattered as her pussy clenched on his cock. Feeling him go over too, she cried out his name. They were both shuddering as her core kept clenching around his manhood prolonging their climax. Would this ever end? Attempting to satiate her heat, he grabbed her hips to pull her on his cock even harder. He used his last energy reserves to rut against her with no finesse whatsoever. After several minutes, they finally came down from their orgasm. He collapsed back on the bed taking her with him. Ben nibbled her neck as they caught their breaths.

“That was the most amazing thing ever. You’re amazing.” he whispered in her ear.

“No, you are. You saved me.” Rey’s voice was hoarse from screaming, but also full of emotion. He sensed her feelings and turned her to face him. He took her face in his hands.

“And I’m not going anywhere, you understand? Mating is for life and I’m never leaving your side. You are mine and I am yours.” he looked deeply into her eyes.  
Happy tears filled her eyes as she nodded. She finally found someone to share her wolf with. The perfect someone, her mate.

The End.


End file.
